


....and then

by regel



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Saat Karna mengingatnya, di hadapan matanya ada matahari.





	....and then

Ada aroma manis yang mengingatkannya pada rumah. Rumah di tepi sungai sana. Sungai yang di dalamnya mengalirkan air bersih ke seluruh penjuru Kerajaan Kuru. Memberi hidup pada kerajaan yang dilimpahi berkah dewa-dewi. Mengingatkannya pada matahari.

Satu yang tak pernah lepas dari ingatan, ketika ia berbaring di pangkuan ibunda. Memberi nyala pada nasi yang dibuat ibunda dalam keranjang, memakannya, kemudian menyiduk kari. Bersantap bertiga.

Semua bagaikan mimpi.

“Ibunda dan Ayahanda bukanlah orang tuamu yang sesungguhnya.” Suatu hari ibunya berkata. Dalam balut refleks dan reaksi spontan, ia ambil duduk tegak, pas di samping ibunda.

“Kalau memang demikian, di mana orang tuaku yang sebenarnya”

Telunjuk keduanya menyahut ke atas. Tempat matahari bersinar begitu terang. Cahayanya membutakan mata hingga tak mampu dinyana. Ia kira, apa yang berdiam di atas sana tidaklah nyata.

“Dialah Surya, ayahandamu yang sesungguhnya.”

Kini Basusena tahu siapa yang menghadiahkan pakaian perang indah dan anting-anting serta kalung emas yang dikenakannya sejak bayi. Padahal ia mengerti betul kedua orang tuanya hanya keluarga kusir, kasta yang rendah dalam masyarakat. Mana mampu membeli emas dan perhiasan bagi anaknya.

Basusena menghadap ibunda, tersenyum. Baginya, siapa pun orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya, siapa pun orang tua yang merawatnya hingga dewasa, Basusena akan tetap bangga membawa nama mereka seumur hidupnya.

“Tetapi, aku tetap lebih suka bila dipanggil dengan sebutan Radheya.”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Karna melihat matahari yang terang sekali.

Matahari yang bagaikan berada di depan matanya.

“Halo, Karna.”

....menyapanya.

Pria itu terang sekali, seperti matahari. Rambutnya bersinar, wajahnya pun demikian. Pakaiannya indah dan berkilau, bahkan ia juga mengenakan mahkota emas di kepalanya. Pria yang begitu terang, berkilauan, jauh terjangkau.

Namun Karna lekas tahu siapa dia.

“Dewa Surya...”

Pria bercahaya itu terlihat tidak senang, mulutnya merengut. Tangannya yang putih transparan menyentil sedikit hidung Karna. “Di saat seperti ini harusnya kau memanggilku ‘Ayah’, bukan?”

Karna mengusap hidungnya yang kemerahan, tersenyum kecil. “Iya... Ayahanda..”

Surya, sang dewa matahari, pria bercahaya yang merupakan ayah Karna, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan kecil, melihat dunia. Membawanya serta mengitari langit, menyaksikan dunia dari atas.

“Bagaimana kehidupanmu di dunia? Maukah kau menceritakan apa yang kaulihat dengan matamu kepada ayahandamu ini?”

Karna, anak dewa matahari itu pelan-pelan turun merindukan dunia. Ke tepi sungai, jalan, rumah-rumah warga. Semua itu membuatnya rindu, entah kenapa.

“Tidak buruk,” jawabnya. Merasakan angin semilir yang ditiupkan Bayu. Langit begitu cerah hari ini.

“Terkadang, ada saat-saat baik yang terjadi kepadaku. Saat aku lahir, hidup di keluarga yang menyayangi, kemudian menjadi ksatria lalu mendapatkan tombak dari Indra. Bermacam-macam hal membuatku bahagia. Aku bersyukur kepada para dewa.”

Putra matahari menengadah, melihat langit yang cerah. Wajahnya yang polos itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan penyesalan. Dia benar-benar manusia dengan jiwa yang bersih lagi tak ternoda.

“Tetapi, tentu saja, tidak semua hal membuatku bahagia. Ada juga saat-saat ketika aku menderita.”

Karna terdiam lama sekali. Kini wajahnya menghadap dunia, tempatnya tinggal semasa menjadi anak manusia. Tempat di mana hidupnya cukup menderita. Terkutuk dua kali hingga membuatnya menemui ajal, terbuang, tertolak, tersingkir...

Demikian, namun Karna tak sekalipun menghitung berapa banyak penderitaan yang ia alami. Tak pernah. Walau tidak mampu dihitungnya, semua penderitaan itu, baginya, juga merupakan bukti bahwa ia adalah bagian dari manusia yang hidup di dunia. Mereka yang sama. Ia bersyukur kepada para dewa karenanya.

Surya menyadari, tak hanya dirinya yang bersinar.

Putranya lebih, jauh lebih bercahaya daripada dirinya.

Tentu saja ia tahu, selalu. Sebab ia mengawasi sang putra sedari lahir hingganya dewasa. Dari hidup hingga matinya. Berbagai penderitaan, kepahitan, luka dan kesepian yang dialami putra kebanggaannya. Semuanya Surya tahu.

Tapi Karna tetap memiliki hati yang dermawan dan baik. Karena itulah ia menjadi anak kebanggaan Surya. Setelah tersiksa di dunia sedemikian rupa, tak ditemuinya Karna mengeluh barang sekali. Sebaliknya, penderitaan di dunia semasa hidup, justru membuat Karna menjadi semakin baik hati.

Karenanya, Surya bangga memiliki putra selaiknya Karna. “Kau memang putraku yang membanggakan,” katanya, mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Karna serta bersamanya. Selamanya. “Wahai putraku, Karna.”

Sang putra matahari mendekat, menyambut, membiarkan ayahanda membawanya pergi. Mereka akan melihat dunia dari atas sana mulai hari ini. Bersama-sama menyaksikan manusia yang datang dan pergi, hingga nanti.

“Sungai Gangga benar-benar indah...”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fate Series punya Type-Moon. Karna punya mama #ga
> 
> Segala yang ada di fanfik ini seluruhnya adalah imajinasi. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan realita, waktu dan tempat karena saya belum pernah membaca Mahabharata ataupun menonton wayang. Semua hanya berbekal wiki dan pencarian soal Karna seadanya. Saya cinta Karna.


End file.
